Une cracmole à Poudlard
by Ambers Black
Summary: On dit souvent que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Je ne dirais pas le contraire, j'en suis persuadée. Moi, je m'appelle Malicia, simple surnom sans doute. Ce que je suis ? Je suis la fille sans nom, fantôme parmi tant d'autres, illusion peut-être…Suis-je vivante, suis-je morte, ai-je vraiment existé ? A vous de me le dire. Jugez selon mes dires, car voici mon histoire
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Dans un bureau cossu, deux personnes discutent à voix basses près du feu. Dans la pénombre, on voit à peine leurs visages. Leurs voix sont à peine audibles. Pour l'instant, seule une personne parle. C'est une voix de fille. Et dans la pénombre de la pièce, tout deux penchés l'un vers l'autre, on dirait qu'ils complotent. La femme murmure, susurre et parle assurément, lancée dans un discours qui semble sans queue ni tête. Son flot de parole se tarit puis reprend toujours, inlassablement. Voyons ce qu'elle raconte._

« On dit souvent que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Je ne dirais pas le contraire, j'en suis persuadée. La vengeance, voyez-vous, doit être latente, insondable, incertaine. Pas d'attache, aucun lien, juste une certitude de peut-être… Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je constate que, de nos jours, on souhaite se venger pour beaucoup de choses. La vengeance est tenace, c'est une rancœur mesquine qui vous pourrit de l'intérieur, vous obnubile, vous rend si fort et en même temps si faible. Qui n'a jamais voulu se venger ? Personne. Nous sommes tous humains… qui suis-je ? Ca n'a pas d'importance. Où vais-je ? Je ne sais pas encore. Quel est mon but ? Me venger. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta de parler, puis elle regarda son interlocuteur avant de reprendre son discours.

« J'ai toujours aimé le comte de Monte-Cristo, sa façon de procéder, son génie, pas vous ? Ah mais j'oubliais, vous ne pouvez pas connaître. Après tout, pourquoi un sorcier tel que vous s'intéresserait à une _vulgaire_ histoire moldue ? »

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Puis l'interlocuteur de la jeune fille reprit calmement.

« Vous avez raison, je ne la connais pas et ne voudrais sans doute jamais la connaître. Mais peut-être me conterez-vous son histoire, ou plutôt me conterez-vous _votre _histoire ? Je dois avouer que vous m'intriguez en même temps que vous m'exaspérez. Voilà plus d'une heure que vous déblatérez de choses si peu intéressantes et pourtant toutes semblent avoir un sens. Et à présent vous me parlez d'une histoire de _moldus_ ! Venons en au fait _mademoiselle_ : vous voulez vous venger. Soit. De qui ? Pourquoi ? Passons, pour l'instant ça n'a pas d'importance. La question qui me travaille depuis plusieurs minutes déjà est : _en quoi_ suis-je concerné ? »

La jeune fille se calla dans son fauteuil et fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre :

« Et bien, je dirais…_en tout_. Vous êtes influent, respecté au ministère, personne ne viendrait ou tout du moins n'oserait vous soupçonner. Vous êtes l'homme qui sied parfaitementà ce rôle. Oui, _parfaitement_. »

L'homme se calla lui aussi dans son fauteuil et observa sa voisine.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, mademoiselle, vous l'avez simplement _esquivé_. Alors je vais vous la reposer autrement : en quoi pourrais-je avoir envie d'aider une simple gamine ? »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire sans joie :

« Une simple gamine dites-vous ? Pourtant, c'est cette même gamine qui a réussi à pénétrer chez vous, défiant ainsi toutes vos protections. Mais je vous concède qu'elles m'ont données du fil à retordre. C'est une très belle magie. Quant à votre…_implication_ dans cette affaire, je vous répondrai que vous comme moi avons tout intérêt à travailler ensemble. Je pense que l'enjeu en vaut la chandelle…

- L'enjeu ? l'interrompit l'homme, Quel est l'enjeu de tout ceci hormis me faire perdre mon temps ? »

La jeune fille ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant, elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota rapidement :

- Vous comme moi avons un objectif commun, vous comme moi cherchons à mettre hors d'état de nuire une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, certes, mais le résultat est le même. »

L'homme se leva pour s'approcher de la cheminée et contempla le feu.

- Je pourrais vous dénoncer, finit-il par dire.

- Mais vous ne le ferez pas. Rétorqua-t-elle

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire.

- J'en ai deux. Répliqua-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Il la regarda froidement avec la folle envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire, mais il se contint.

-Développez ! ordonna-t-il

- La première, est purement professionnelle. Je n'aurais qu'un mot à vous dire et j'aurais toute votre attention… susurra-t-elle

- Lequel ?

- Mangemort.

Le mot claqua dans la pièce. L'homme se rassit dans son fauteuil. Assurément, à présent elle avait toute son attention.

- Et le deuxième ? murmura-t-il

- Salem.

L'homme nota le brusque changement de ton chez son interlocutrice. Sujet sensible ? Etrange. Comment pouvait-elle la connaitre ? Lui-même n'avait connu qu'une seule Salem. Serait-ce possible que… ? Non, ce serait irréaliste. Quelle probabilité y avait-il pour que cela arrive ? Très peu, voire pas du tout. Il allait poser la question qui l'oppressait à la jeune fille, mais celle-ci avait déjà repris :

« - Je sais que la deuxième raison est en contradiction avec votre _conscience _professionnelle mais elle ne l'est pas avec celle de l'homme.

- Avez-vous conscience des risques encourus, _mademoiselle_ ?

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. »

Elle l'avait dit d'un ton sans appel, puis elle ajouta :

- Et _vous_ non plus.

Il n'y prêta pas attention.

- Quelle est la cible ?

La jeune fille sourit, de ce sourire si énervant dont elle avait le secret.

- Lestrange.

- Rien que ça. Lui dit-il cyniquement.

- Exactement.

- Quel est votre but ?

- Me venger.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela ne regarde que moi.

_- Si _nous devons, j'insiste bien sur le _si_, travailler ensemble _mademoiselle_ O'Conell, si tel est votre _vrai_ nom, il va falloir être plus coopérative.

- Vous saurez tout en temps voulu, monsieur _l'auror_.

- Qui d'autres que moi est concerné ?

- Quelques gobelins, deux-trois elfes de maisons, le professeur Summers ainsi que Claudia et Marcus Olliway.

- Summers ?

- Le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

- Je vois, vous avez déjà tout prévu n'est-ce pas ?

- Depuis des années.

- Qui est derrière tout ça ?

- Une personne qui ne veut que notre bien sans doute, railla-t-elle.

- Et votre rôle dans l'histoire ?

- Vous n'avez toujours pas deviné ? Je vous pensais plus perspicace.

Il lui lança un regard noir avant de changer de sujet.

- Qui est Salem ?

- En voilà une question intéressante.

- Répondez.

- Et pour vous, qui est Salem ?

- C'est à _vous _que je pose la question.

- Une personne très proche.

Son interlocuteur leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ne cherchez pas _Gary_, je ne vous dirai rien de plus.

Un silence s'installa. Elle l'avait bien eu. Comment faisait-elle ? Il voulait l'interroger. Elle avait quelque chose de dérangeant, de mystérieux. Il voulait savoir _qui_ elle était vraiment et quels étaient ses liens avec Salem. Mais elle commençait déjà à partir, elle avait d'ailleurs atteint la porte du bureau. Au dernier moment, alors qu'elle était déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle se retourna.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? grogna le dénommé Gary.

- Serez-vous des nôtres ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Cela dépend. Dès que j'aurais quitté cette maison, si _jamais_ votre réponse était négative, vous oublierez tout ce qui vient de se passer ce soir.

- Gary ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

- Qu'aurais-je en contrepartie ?

- La disgrâce des Lestrange apportée sur un plateau d'argent. Vous emprisonnerez un mangemort et vous aurez votre vengeance.

- Et vous ?

- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?

- Impertinente jusqu'au bout hein ?

Elle se contenta de lui sourire.

- Alors, que dois-je faire ?

- Oh ça. Vous le saurez en temps voulu.

Puis elle disparut dans la pénombre du couloir. Gary se servit un whisky-pur-feu. Il secoua la tête avant de le boire cul-sec. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer ? Avant même de commencer, cette histoire le dépassait.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voici la suite, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. :)

**Chapitre 1**

Il faisait encore chaud en cette fin de mois d'août et bien que l'air se soit rafraîchit, les températures avoisinait tout de même les vingt-cinq degrés. Bientôt, l'école reprendrait et la ville délaisserait le calme apparent des vacances pour reprendre son cours normal. Assis à la table d'un café, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années sirotait tranquillement sa boisson. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux passants, qui pourtant le regardaient bizarrement, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. En effet, l'homme portait une robe vert bouteille sur laquelle était brodé en lettres d'argent son nom : Gary Spencer. Hormis ce détail quelque peu déroutant, aussi bien pour les passants que pour les clients du café, l'homme paraissait tout à fait normal. Le patron du café lui-même avait été étonné de voir l'un de ses meilleurs clients habillé de la sorte. Mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque.

Il faut dire que ce matin là, Gary n'avait pas du tout l'air dans son assiette. Sa tenue inhabituelle et son air fatigué montraient clairement qu'il avait dû passer une bien mauvaise nuit. Et il y avait de quoi. Car Gary continuait de retourner le problème sous toutes ses coutures encore et encore, et ce malgré qu'il ait passé plus de la moitié de la nuit à se poser des questions sans réponses. L'horloge sonna treize heures. Gary finit son verre puis se leva autant agacé par les regards insistants des passants que parce qu'il risquait d'arriver en retard au ministère. En chemin il rencontra Charlus Potter avec qui il travaillait. Ils se saluèrent puis marchèrent en silence jusqu'à une fameuse cabine téléphonique. Son collègue n'ayant pas l'habitude de venir par ce moyen, ce fût Gary qui s'occupa de les faire entrer au ministère. Puis ils se séparèrent, toujours en silence, le premier partant vers le bureau du ministre, le second vers le bureau des aurors.

Gary n'eût pas le temps de repenser à sa nuit cette après-midi là. En effet, le chef du bureau des aurors, Alastor Maugrey, avait réquisitionné ses troupes pour évoquer un nouveau sujet sensible : la montée en puissance d'un certain Lord Voldemort. Gary soupira, agacé. Le ministère n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un nouveau Grindelwald. Potter avait fait un débriefing de sa réunion avec le ministre et ce qui en était ressorti n'avait plu à personne. Le ministre avait tenu à ce que cela reste secret, il ne voulait pas _effrayer _la population et l'affoler avec ce qu'il appelait des « rumeurs _foncièrement_ dangereuses au bien-être de la société ». Mais par mesure de sécurité, il avait demandé à la mise en place d'une équipe d'aurors chargée de l'évolution de cette affaire et ce en toute discrétion bien sûr.

Lors de la réunion, Gary perçut l'excitation des plus jeunes. Cela lui rappelait sa jeunesse, lui aussi était passé par là. A présent, ce n'était plus de son âge et la blessure qu'il avait reçu lors d'un combat contre Grindelwald l'avait à jamais condamné à un travail de bureaucrate. Gary soupira une nouvelle fois, ce qui attira l'attention de sa voisine, Dorea Potter. Une femme charmante, se dit-il. Il attarda son regard sur son époux et secoua la tête. « Les Potter, encore un couple _parfait_ qui vont finir en martyr ». Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever pour aller prendre l'air. La réunion touchait à sa fin de toute façon, et puis ce qui allait suivre concernerait ceux qui _iraient sur le terrain_, comme on dit. Il regarda l'heure : dix-huit heures trente. Il avait rendez-vous avec le sous-secrétaire de la Justice dans trente minutes. Puis il devait retrouver Alastor pour évoquer un sujet « intéressant » mais il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus. Enfin, il avait rendez-vous à vingt-et-une heures chez les Longdubat. La soirée allait être longue.

Ca va ? demanda soudain une voix.

Il se retourna et vit Dorea qui l'avait suivi.

J'ai vu mieux, lui répondit-il avec un pâle sourire, Et les évènements de ces derniers temps ne font rien pour arranger les choses.

Je comprends. On est tous un peu à cran en ce moment. Si tu veux en parler, tu sais où me trouver.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Tu rentres ? poursuivit-elle

Non, je dois retrouver Croupton à dix-neuf heures. Une sombre histoire de torture… Les Dolohov ont encore frappé.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Ils ne s'arrêteront donc jamais…

Faut croire que non, mais cette fois-ci, Croupton voudrait en faire un exemple. Je dois lui transmettre le dossier. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille.

Ok. On se voit demain de toute façon. Alastor m'a dit que tu devais le rejoindre dans le bureau de Tempkins dès que tu avais fini.

Merci. Dit-il simplement avant de descendre au niveau trois.

En chemin, il croisa Abraxas Malfoy et son fils Lucius. Il les salua poliment et poursuivit sa route. Pendant le trajet, il ne pût s'empêcher de penser à la nuit dernière. Franchement, dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer ? Il avait toujours été un employé modèle. Par le respect qu'il avait pour tous sans distinction de sang, par sa discrétion et son travail acharné, Gary avait acquis une place privilégié au ministère, place qu'il ne laisserait pour rien au monde. Alors pourquoi, oui _pourquoi_ avait-il accepté de s'allier avec cette fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Gary soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour…

Il arriva enfin devant le bureau de Croupton, dix minutes en avance. Il avait horreur du retard. Les Dolohov étaient déjà là. « C'est étonnant comme ils n'ont pas changé. Toujours froid et hautain » pensa sarcastiquement Gary. Croupton arriva avec un quart d'heures de retard, il revenait de Nuremberg. A la mine blafarde et épuisée du sous-secrétaire, Gary comprit _qui _il était allé voir et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il se contenta de déposer le dossier en expliquant en quelques mots de quoi il retournait : une famille de sorciers, torturée et tuée, aucun survivant _déclaré_. Avant de repartir retrouver Maugrey.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs pour quelles raisons la réunion avait lieu dans le bureau du sous-secrétaire du ministre. L'affaire dont il était question devait donc être des plus importantes. Il se rappelait le mot qu'avait employé Maugrey « _intéressante_ ». Effectivement, cette affaire devait l'être pour que des personnes hauts-placés s'en préoccupent. Gary lui-même était à la fois intrigué et suspicieux par rapport à cette affaire. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il avait un rôle à y jouer, qu'il était tout autant concerné. Et _ça,_ ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Lorsque Gary entra dans le bureau de John Tempkins, il fût surpris d'y trouver en plus de Maugrey, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva MacGonagall, Charlus Potter et Cygnus Black. Mais ce qui avait tout de suite attiré son attention, c'était la jeune fille qui se tenait en plein milieu de la pièce, la _même_ jeune fille qui lui avait rendu visite la veille. Gary resta perplexe quelques instants puis il se reprit. Car Tempkins se mit à parler.

Et bien, puisque nous sommes tous enfin réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Puis il les invita à s'installer. Gary referma la porte derrière lui et lança un assurdiato, démarche approuvée par Maugrey d'un signe de tête. Il s'assit et se retrouva aux côtés de Cygnus Black, en bout de table. Il se mit à observer la jeune fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Brune avec d'immenses yeux vert turquoise, elle avait les mains sur ses genoux et baissait la tête « pudiquement ».

Gary était subjugué par le charme qu'elle dégageait. Non qu'elle fût d'une beauté extraordinaire, elle était même assez banale mais il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui attirait l'attention. Quelle actrice, se dit-il. Effectivement, elle n'avait plus rien en commun avec la fille qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Mais si on l'observait bien, on pouvait remarquer que son regard était à la fois vif et légèrement provocateur. Gary était happé par ce regard et plus il le regardait, plus il s'y perdait. Elle avait d'ailleurs vu son manège et ses lèvres carmin s'étaient étirés en un pâle sourire. Il aurait pu continuer ainsi, s'il n'avait pas été ramené brusquement à la réalité par son voisin.

Qui aurait cru que le célibataire endurci fût subjugué par une _vulgaire_ cracmole. Murmura-t-il

Une…cracmole ? s'étonna Garry.

Cygnus lui sourit, de ce sourire carnassier qui incitait à la prudence. Gary secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et suivre, comme il se devait, la réunion. Ils évoquaient déjà les mesures à prendre. Gary fronça les sourcils, il avait donc raté une partie de la discussion.

…donc nous proposons, avec l'aval du conseil d'administration bien entendu, au vu de la situation de mademoiselle O'connell, qu'elle effectue une année à Poudlard dans l'attente de résoudre ce problème. Disait d'une voix calme et posé Albus Dumbledore tout en fixant Cygnus Black.

Je suis conscient, Cygnus, intervint le sous-secrétaire d'Etat, que cette proposition ne vous plaise en aucune façon, mais comprenez que pour une jeune fille de quinze ans, le lieu le plus sûr est Poudlard. Et puis, après tout, ce n'est _que _pour une année, où est le mal ?

Voyez-vous, John, Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie où l'on _pratique_ la magie. Je n'ai _absolument_ rien contre vous mademoiselle, mais ne risquez-vous pas de vous ennuyer ?

Je ne crois pas, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Voyez-vous, _monsieur_ Black, malgré ma _condition_, mes « parents » m'ont quand même donné une éducation sorcière.

Vraiment ? répliqua Cygnus sarcastiquement. Et…que vous ont-ils _appris_, si je puis me permettre ?

Oh et bien plein de choses, affirma-t-elle sans se démonter puis elle commença à énumérer posément ce qu'elle savait : les potions, l'astronomie, la botanique, les soins aux créatures magiques, les runes, l'arithmancie, ainsi que…les bases de la médicomagie.

Etonnant, siffla Cygnus en colère.

Et bien, je pense, dit MacGonnagal, que cette jeune fille est apte à suivre plus de la moitié des cours de Poudlard, vous ne croyez pas monsieur Black ?

Assurément, cracha ce dernier

Si ma présence à Poudlard vous dérange tant que ça, monsieur, je peux tout aussi bien devenir l'aide d'un membre du corps enseignant… ?

Cygnus Black la regarda un court instant avec haine. Gary frissonna. Cygnus ne dédiait ce genre de regard qu'à ses ennemis. Or il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille. Alors que signifiait ce regard haineux ? Il lança un regard interrogateur à son voisin mais ce dernier se reprit.

Je pense que, commença-t-il lentement comme si les mots lui coûtaient, qu'_effectivement_, le mieux pour votre _sécurité_, est que vous suiviez les cours de ce château. Après tout, comme vous le dites si bien John, ce n'est que pour _une _année.

Un court silence s'ensuivit, puis Maugrey s'exprima pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

Bien, maintenant que ce premier point a été éclairci, nous devons maintenant décider où vous irez pour la fin des vacances et qui sera votre tuteur légal.

Cygnus Black lança à la jeune fille un regard satisfait. Qui accepterait , en effet, d'accueillir une cracmole chez lui ?

Dorea et moi pourrions peut-être… ? proposa Potter

Non. Coupa Dumbledore, vous êtes déjà beaucoup trop exposés. Il faudrait quelqu'un en qui nous pourrions avoir confiance, qui sache se défendre…

Quelqu'un en qui on pourrait avoir confiance et qui sache se défendre ? Inconsciemment un nom vint à l'esprit de Gary : Olliway. Elle en avait parlé la veille alors pourquoi ne le proposait-elle pas ? Ils étaient ses alliés non ? Gary se gifla mentalement, la réponse était si évidente, aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche. Si c'était elle qui proposait ce nom, cela paraîtrait louche, alors que si une personne qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître le proposait… Des brides de phrases lui revinrent en mémoire :

_« Vous êtes l'homme qui sied parfaitement à ce rôle »_

_« Vous avez tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ? / - Depuis des années »_

_« Que dois-je faire ? /- Vous le saurez en temps voulu. »_

Alors Gary prit la parole. Au milieu du brouhaha, il s'exclama :

Les Olliway.

Le silence se fit, huit paires d'yeux le fixaient à présent. Il réaffirma :

Je pense que les Olliway feront l'affaire. »

La réunion se finit calmement. Il ne restait plus que la paperasse, une fois le problème du tuteur légal résolu. Sa proposition avait été acceptée à l'unanimité. Les Olliway étaient une ancienne famille d'aurors, proche des Maugrey et rivale des Black. Le choix parfait, un peu trop même. Et le regard malicieux qu'_elle _lui avait lancé n'était en aucun cas anodin. Ça il en était sûr.

Gary sortit de la salle le premier. Il n'avait pas réellement compris toute l'histoire, mais ce qu'il savait c'était que ça avait commencé. Quoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais ça, il le saurait _en temps voulu_. Il regarda sa montre, elle affichait vingt-et-une heure. Il était en retard. Il arriva chez les Longdubat à vingt-et-une heures trente. Ils ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur, Maugrey les avait prévenus.

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans le vestibule. Une phrase trottait dans sa tête. Et puis une autre et encore une autre. Plusieurs phrases qui semblaient si anodines et sans aucun rapport les unes par rapport aux autres, mais mises bout à bout, tout prenait sens.

« Vous avez déjà tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? »

« Une sombre histoire, les Dolohov ont encore frappé. »

« Une famille de sorciers, torturée et tuée, aucun survivant déclaré. »

« …au vu de la situation de mademoiselle O'connell… »

« …le mieux pour _votre sécurité_ est que vous suiviez les cours de ce château… »

Et la même phrase du début qui revenait sans cesse.

« Vous avez déjà tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est à ce moment là que Garry Spencer comprit que les deux affaires étaient liées.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, tout le monde! :) Je publie la suite plus rapidement que prévu. ^^ En espérant que ça vous plaira.

Cygnus Black avançait d'un pas rageur vers sa demeure. Les temps actuels étaient encore incertains et il fallait faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion possible. Bien qu'il ne soit pas officiellement partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'agir comme tel, du moins officieusement. Cygnus avait toujours agi dans l'ombre, ne se mettant en avant que pour jouer son rôle. Il n'aimait pas cette mise en lumière, contrairement aux Malefoy ou son propre frère Orion qui semblaient apprécier ce genre de mascarade. Il estimait que cela l'affaiblissait plus qu'autre chose, car en se mettant en lumière, il devenait une cible potentielle pour ses détracteurs. Cygnus apparût dans l'entrée et jeta à peine un regard à sa femme, il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et le lui fit comprendre. Et la réunion qu'il venait de quitter y était pour quelque chose.

Cygnus fulminait, il avait dû céder aux caprices de ce vieux fou de directeur. Intégrer une cracmole à Poudlard ! Décidément, il aurait tout vu. Le chef de famille monta dans son bureau, ordonnant que personne ne le dérange. Il était irrité, et il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du fait qu'il avait été_ obligé_ d'admettre une _vulgaire_ cracmole à Poudlard. Non, c'était autre chose et il était sûr qu'il y avait un lien avec la fille. Cette fille n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air d'être dérangée par son état. Ce qui, il fallait l'admettre, était étonnant. Généralement les cracmols n'avaient pas autant d'assurance, ils avaient un complexe d'infériorité et essayaient tant bien que mal de s'insérer dans la communauté magique. Cette jeune fille par contre ne semblait pas rencontrer ce genre de difficulté, il l'avait même vu discuter paisiblement avec des gobelins. Des gobelins, par Merlin ! Depuis quand était-il aussi sympathiques avec les sorciers ? C'était un mystère.

D'ailleurs, Cygnus doutait des intentions de la jeune fille, il avait remarqué la lueur malicieuse qui enflammait quelques fois son regard. Et ce regard, il pouvait le certifier, n'avait rien d'innocent, il était aussi discret que manipulateur et calculateur. On en revenait aux intentions de la jeune fille. Qui était-elle ? Que cherchait-elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi, oui pourquoi, avait-elle une telle garde rapprochée ? Il n'avait pas été mis au courant de sa situation, à part quelques indications qu'elle était orpheline à cause du meurtre de ses parents. Cette jeune fille ne lui inspirait pas confiance et Cygnus était un assez bon manipulateur pour se rendre compte de ces choses-là. Il savait, tout du moins il se doutait, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important qui se tramait, quelque chose de si énorme que personne ne l'avait vu arriver. Et cette jeune fille semblait être une des clés de voûte de ce mystère. Cygnus se prit à sourire. Quoi qu'il en dise, il devait reconnaître l'audace et l'ingéniosité de la jeune fille... A moins qu'elle ne fût pas seule. Un complot ? Se demanda-t-il. Intéressant. Il avait hâte de voir ce qui allait se dérouler, mais il se promit de ne pas interférer. Il resterait dans l'ombre comme il savait si bien le faire, et si cela pouvait le débarrasser d'un ou deux de ses ennemis cela n'en serait que plus bénéfique. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'être prudent, au cas où. Après tout, il ne savait absolument rien sur cette inconnue.

C'est pourquoi, il appela son elfe personnel, Ragnar. Cygnus appréciait cet elfe, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ragnar était un elfe discret et serviable qui savait toujours ce dont son maître avait besoin. Il n'avait jamais failli et il donnerait sa vie pour son unique maître, à savoir Cygnus. L'elfe apparut dans un léger « pop », puis s'inclina devant son maître.

- Le maître m'a demandé. Dit-il simplement

- Oui, répondit froidement Cygnus, j'aurai besoin de...tes _services_ particuliers.

L'elfe ne releva pas et attendit la suite. Mais si son maître lui demandait ce genre de service, c'était que quelque chose de bien particulier devait en être à l'origine. Le Maître venant du Ministère, Ragnar se demanda si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu bien que ces dernières fussent plutôt discrètes. Il n'avait pas pu se renseigner à ce sujet car les personnes impliquées s'étaient assurés d'un minimum de précautions et il était déjà étonnant que des rumeurs en aient transpirées. Mais après tout, ces rumeurs étaient assez bénignes car elles ne circulaient que dans le monde obscur et secret des créatures magiques où jamais rien ne transparaît. Les sorciers étaient si prétentieux qu'ils ne se préoccupaient que de leur monde. Ils seraient d'ailleurs très surpris de voir combien de secrets, de magouilles et autres étaient connus de toutes les créatures magiques. Après tout, c'étaient à eux de se salir les mains et d'effectuer le sale boulot de leurs maîtres. Les elfes en particulier savaient tout avant tout le monde mais ils ne devaient jamais interférer dans l'ordre des choses, c'était un de leur principe. Ragnar arrêta le cours de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la démarche à suivre. D'ailleurs, son maître reprenait.

- Je présume, au vu de ton silence, que tu dois te douter de ce à quoi je fais référence. Il ne t'a sans doute pas échapper qu'il y a eût une certaine _agitation_ ces derniers temps. Toutefois assez légère du point de vu sorcier mais je crois que je suis en mesure d'affirmer que cela a eu plus..._d'impact_ dans le monde _souterrain_. J'y ai moi-même été confronté i peine quelques instants. Et je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire à une coïncidence. Et bien que cela ne me semble pas représenter un quelconque danger pour ma personne, fais en sorte de me tenir informer. _Au cas où_...

- Bien, mon maître. Puis-je savoir le nom de la personne concernée ?

- Une cracmole, bien qu'elle n'en ait que le nom. Elle sera à Poudlard pour la rentrée et actuellement elle se trouve chez les Olliways... Mais, je m'étonne que tu me demandes cette information... N'y as-tu pas eu accès dernièrement ?

- Non mon maître. Il y a bien eu quelques rumeurs, faisant référence à une espèce de complot, mais pas assez importante pour attirer l'attention. Il semblerait que des dispositions aient été prises...

Cygnus eut un rictus, qui que ce soit, derrière ce complot, il était malin, très malin au point de ne rien laisser au hasard, ou presque. Mais un complot qui s'avérait être aussi bien préparé ne pouvait pas dater d'hier. Non, cela se tramait depuis au moins plusieurs mois, voire années. Cela commençait à être vraiment plus qu'intéressant. Cygnus avait hâte que cela commence. Il darda son regard d'acier sur l'elfe avant de reprendre :

- Bien. Je veux un rapport chaque semaine. Et si jamais a situation s'avérait être plus dangereuse pour notre famille, je veux un rapport dans l'heure. À présent, fais venir ma fille aînée. J'ai a discuté avec elle. Lorsque nous aurons terminer tu m'enverras Winnie.

L'elfe s'inclina puis s'éclipsa, laissant Cygnus dans ses pensées. Ce dernier se leva et se servit un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Cygnus était joueur, il aimait les défis. Et ce défi lui semblait être à sa hauteur. Il ne serrait pas un simple spectateur, non, il en serait _actif_, à sa manière. Il avait décidé de s'insérer dans cette partie. Après tout, un joueur de plus ou de moins, cela ne ferait que pigmenter le jeu. Il alla se rasseoir et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, son aînée frappait à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez. Dit-il durement

La jeune fille entra, lui fit sa plus belle révérence et dit :

- Vous m'avez demandé Père ?

Elle n'avait pu cacher sa curiosité, habituellement son père ne l'appelait jamais dans son bureau. Et puis le fait que ce soit Ragnar en personne qui soit venu la chercher avait amplifier sa curiosité. Ragnar restait toujours invisible et ne s'occupait en aucun cas des tâches ménagères, non, lui il se chargeait des affaires de son père. La jeune fille sentit qu'elle avait légèrement énervée son père, elle attendit donc calmement qu'il prenne la parole. Elle savait mieux que quiconque que la colère froide de son père était de loin plus redoutable que celle enflammée de son oncle. Elle garda ainsi la tête baissée en signe de soumission. De son côté, Cygnus observa sa fille qui lui ressemblait bien plus que ce qu'elle pensait. Malgré son amertume de ne pas avoir eu de fils, Cygnus devait admettre que son aînée dépassait de loin ses espérances. Elle était forte et puissante et avait en elle, ce même génie de la manipulation. Il l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta. Puis il prit la parole :

- Si je vous ai fait appeler ici, Bellatrix, c'est que j'ai de grands projets et par là-même constater les fruits de mon éducation.

Bellatrix acquiesça, mais restait toujours perplexe. En quoi pouvait donc bien consister les projets de son père. Elle se doutait que ça n'avait aucun lien avec son mariage, sinon sa mère aurait été là, quoique... Elle n'eût pas le temps de divaguer plus car déjà son père enchaînait :

- Cette année sera une année assez particulière. Il y aura une...nouveauté disons. Mais vous garderez cette information pour vous, cela restera entre vous et moi. Ragnar se chargera de vous faire part de la marche à suivre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, père. Murmura la jeune fille, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

- Bien donc, comme je le disais, cette année il y aura une nouveauté. Une cracmole sera admise à Poudlard.

Cygnus s'arrêta un instant pour savourer l'effet que cela produisait sur sa fille. Cette dernière leva les yeux et afficha un air outré et en colère mais ne dit rien. Cygnus eut un rictus avant de poursuivre :

- Ce que je vais vous demander sera sans doute _difficile_ à accepter mais vous vous y plierez. Vous ne devrez en aucun cas attaquer cette fille, pas même verbalement. Rester en retrait à chaque altercation. Vous vous bornerez à un simple rôle d'observation. Je veux que vous me fassiez parvenir par l'intermédiaire de Ragnar, qui vous suivra à Poudlard cette année, un rapport chaque semaine sur ses fréquentations, ses paroles, ses actes... Je veux tout savoir sur elle, lorsqu'elle sera là-bas. Quant à mes intentions, rajouta-t-il devant l'air perplexe et interrogateur de sa fille, elles me sont propres. Retenez simplement qu'il faut se méfier des apparences, que derrière l'air le plus angélique qui soit peut se cacher le démon le plus machiavélique qui soit.

La jeune fille opina, puis voyant que son père s'était retourné pour vaquer à ses occupations, elle s'éclipsa. En refermant la porte, elle se dit que cette fille ne devait pas être anodine, une vulgaire cracmole pour que son père en vienne à la faire surveiller. Bellatrix sourit de ce sourire carnassier dont elle avait le secret, elle avait toujours adoré les intrigues et les complots, et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris cette histoire était plus que prometteuse et risquait de prendre des proportions inattendues. Dans le bureau, Cygnus souriait lui aussi. Il avançait ses pions un à un dans ce qui apparaissait déjà comme une partie d'échecs très compliquée. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à découvrir qui était la cible. Car bien qu'il fût curieux le commanditaire de l'opération ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, du moment qu'il pût s'insérer dans une partie. Toute la colère du deuxième fils Black était retombée. Il pouvait à présent s'adonner à son jeu favori : le complot.

Voilà. :D J'essaierai de publier la suite pour les fêtes, voire en janvier. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Les Olliways

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre pour fêter les...VACANCES. Bon allez, bonne lecture. ;)

Malicia avait toujours adoré être en plein air, ça lui donnait une sensation de liberté éphémère qu'elle ne possédait pas. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Malicia n'avait jamais été libre, non elle avait toujours dû se plier à toutes sortes d'obligations qui l'empêchait d'être elle-même. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une question de choix de vie, mais plutôt de survie. Elle n'avait rien connu d'autre que la fuite, la dissimulation et la manipulation. La vie de Malicia ne se résumait qu'à une seule chose : le faux-semblant. Car il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle dévoile qui elle était vraiment, elle ne serait d'ailleurs plus de ce monde si elle l'avait fait. Malicia soupira, elle devrait bientôt rentrer chez ses « nouveaux tuteurs », alias ses alliés cachés. Elle devrait à nouveau endosser ce rôle qui n'était pas le sien et jouer à la petite fille modèle et éplorée qu'elle n'était pas. Mais Malicia savait, oui elle savait et cela la réjouissait, que ce rôle était le dernier qu'elle aurait à jouer, certes le plus difficile mais le dernier. Car cette année serait l'aboutissement, la consécration totale, de tant d'années de labeur. Et la complexité de la tâche n'en était que plus élevée... Pour autant, Malicia était plus excitée qu'autre chose, bien que la prudence primait toujours. Le nombre de facteurs était si important qu'il fallait constamment rester sur ses gardes. En plus, Malicia avait la très nette impression que Cygnus Black y mettrait son grain de sel. Elle avait bien vu de la manière dont il la regardait à la fin de la réunion. Il était en colère mais en même temps, une interrogation subsistait dans son regard. Comme s'il doutait de sa bonne foi... Malicia frissonna, elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter le Black, il avait l'air d'autant plus redoutable qu'il semblait rôder à ce genre d'intrigues. Malicia secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Elle s'en tiendrait au plan et après elle aviserait. En attendant, elle devait rentrer, faire face au regard soupçonneux de l'auror Maugrey (encore un obstacle, tiens!) et contacter le plus vite possible Samantha. Elle saurait comment réagir, et puis Malicia devait lui faire son rapport. L'auror Spencer avait accepter de les rejoindre. Ce qui en soi était une très bonne chose...

Malicia arriva, enfin, devant la maison des Olliways, une charmante maisonnette perdue dans les contrées écossaises, en plein milieu de nulle part. Là au moins, ils étaient sûrs que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Elle reprit son masque impassible et rentra dans le salon où elle salua l'auror avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle habitait chez les Olliways et la rentrée se trouvait être pour le lendemain. Ils avaient eu le temps de la briefer sur l'organisation de la société sorcière ainsi que sur Poudlard et les alliances entre familles. Malicia savait qu'elle devrait se méfier des Serpentards, encore plus lorsqu'ils connaîtraient son statut. Elle s'était préparée à subir remarques désobligeantes, insultes, attaques ainsi que de la pitié et de la compassion. Avec les Olliways, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur la raison de sa présence dans le château : il en allait de sa sécurité suite à l'assassinat de ses parents, tout deux de brillants sorciers, par des mangemorts. Ils avaient élevé leur fille unique malgré sa différence et lui avaient enseigné les bases de certaines matières qui n'avaient pas besoin de l'utilisation d'une baguette magique. Les O'connel étant réputés comme très tolérants, l'excuse convenait parfaitement. Bien sûr, leur pseudo-meurtre n'était qu'une couverture mais cela permettait une infiltration des plus directes dans ce monde qui rejetait en grande partie la différence.

Malicia s'allongea sur son lit. Sa valise était déjà prête, ils ne lui restaient plus que quelques livres à y mettre. Elle repensa à sa visite sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils y étaient allés en plein jour, ce qui l'avait pas mal perturbée. D'habitude Malicia y venait la nuit, par mesure de sécurité, et traitaient avec quelques commerçants qui avaient accepté de l'aider, dont Madame Guipure et Ollivander. Elle ne pourrait jamais suffisamment les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, à leurs risques et périls. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Eux aussi étaient des alliés, à leur manière. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Ce qui était compréhensible. Cette année, justice serait enfin faite, le meurtre de Salem Van Anders ne serait pas impuni. Et les Lestrange allaient payer pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Tout se mettait progressivement en place. Tout d'abord, les Dolohov allaient tomber, puis le prestige des Avery serait entâché et enfin les Lestrange chuteraient ou tout du moins leur couverture au Ministère ne serait plus. La question qui torturait Malicia était celle à propos des Black. Elle savait que l'une des filles Black se marierait avec l'aîné des Lestrange. Cela engendrerait-il un obstacle ? Du peu qu'elle savait, Cygnus Black avait toujours détesté les Lestrange. Alors pourquoi ce mariage ? Serait-ce un moyen de mieux se rapprocher de son ennemi ? Cygnus Black avait l'air d'être un manipulateur né et tellement discret et subtil qu'il ne se faisait jamais prendre. Dans l'allée des Embrumes, elle avait entendu parler de Ragnar, un elfe particulièrement efficace en ce qui concernait de récolter des informations sur les autres. Et Ragnar était l'elfe attitré de Cygnus Black. Pouvait-elle les compter comme alliés ? Non, trop risqué. S'en tenir au plan, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire, et rien d'autre.

Malicia se leva de son lit et alla vers son bureau. Sur ce dernier se trouvait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et en première page s'étalait la « nouvelle du siècle » : une cracmole allait passer son année à Poudlard. Au grand dam des sorciers pro-sang-purs. Bien évidemment, il y avait eu pas mal de réaction, mais à sa plus grande surprise, elles étaient positives et soutenaient la décision du directeur. Il fallait avouer que la popularité des O'conel y étaient aussi pour beaucoup. Malicia n'en tint pas compte, ce qui l'intéressait était plus la seconde nouvelle, l'inculpation des Dolohov pour meurtre. L'article disait :

_« Ce matin de 30 août 1969, nous avons appris l'inculpation d'une des plus éminentes familles de sang-purs, les Dolohov, pour meurtre. L'affaire aurait pu en rester là, si le meurtre en question n'avait pas concerné une autre des familles de sang-purs, les O'conel, famille très appréciée dans le communauté et à qui l'on doit les progrès de la médecine sur la régénérescence des cellules suite à un sortilège de magie noire. L'horreur a frappé la communauté sorcière qui s'est mise en deuil et a adressé ses condoléances à la fille unique du couple Eleonora Malicia O'conel, une cracmole qui pour sa sécurité va faire ses études à Poudlard cette année (pour plus d'informations se reporter à la page deux). Pour autant, il semblerait que de nouvelles découvertes aient infléchis le verdict du procès. En effet, certaines rumeurs évoquent l'implication des Dolohov dans la montée d'un certain Lord noir prônant l'extermination des nés-moldus et la suprématie des sang-purs (voir page cinq). Les Dolohov ont été condamnés à une peine capitale et ont ainsi été transférés dans le secteur A de la prison d'Azkaban... »_

Malicia referma le journal, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle esquissa un sourire puis finit de boucler sa valise. La journée serait longue demain, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Elle se rallongea sur son lit et s'endormit.

Alors que Malicia ruminait ses pensées, dans le salon, sa famille d'accueil et l'auror chargé de l'affaire discutaient. Les Olliways étaient une ancienne connaissance d'Alastor Maugrey, et ce dernier voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette affaire et l'ampleur qu'elle semblait prendre. Alastor Maugrey était quelqu'un qui aimait avoir un certain contrôle en toute chose, pour parer à tous les risques possibles. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une précaution visant à limiter les imprévus ou bévues possibles, car il savait mieux que quiconque que lors d'une mission tout pouvait arriver. Et sur cette affaire, Maugrey n'avait que très peu d'éléments. Ce qui signifiait une marge de manœuvre quasi nulle. Il fallait donc qu'il en sache plus, et le seul moyen était d'interroger la « survivante » du massacre. Mais cette dernière semblait le fuir comme la peste. Il devait resserrer la surveillance de la jeune fille, plus pour découvrir les pièces manquantes de l'histoire que pour la sécurité de la demoiselle qui semblait être parfaitement capable de se défendre, ou plutôt de...disparaître. Mais sans preuve, Maugrey avait les pieds et mains liés. Et ses amis semblaient prendre très à cœur la défense de leur nouvelle protégée. Maugrey savait que depuis la perte de sa fille, Claudia essayait d'évacuer tout son chagrin en aimant de manière inconditionnelle les enfants qui lui étaient confiées, mais on n'avait pas idée de se lier aussi rapidement avec une inconnue. Surtout que celle-là était une parfaite inconnue, le seul lien véritable avec ses parents étant son certificat de naissance et quelques rares apparitions publics. Autant dire, rien du tout. Maugrey se méfiait de la jeune fille car il ne savait que ce que la jeune fille voulait qu'il sache, et ça, ça le mettait hors de lui. De plus, elle était à la charge de deux de ses plus proches amis, et il s'inquiétait réellement pour eux. Après tout, sa devise favorite était « vigilance constante ! ». La jeune fille lui apparaissait comme un cheval de Troyes, expression moldue qu'il avait apprise quelques années plus tôt et qui lui avait bien plu. Mais, jamais au grand jamais, Maugrey n'énoncerait ces théories à voix haute. Les temps à venir lui apparaissait bien sombres et il ne pouvait se confier à personne pour sa propre sécurité.

Maugrey n'ayant abouti à rien dans cette conversation décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, d'autant plus que la principale concernée s'était évaporée en cours de route. Il salua donc ses amis pour prendre congé et rentra chez lui. Une fois chez lui, il s'interrogea sur les doutes qu'il éprouvait envers la jeune fille. Après tout, elle était ce qu'il y a de plus banale, à l'exception faite de son regard. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui le dérangeait le plus. La jeune fille lui faisait ressentir un air de déjà-vu, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Le visage de la jeune O'conel lui était familier. Et pourtant, pourtant cela n'avait aucun rapport avec les O'conel... Non, ce visage lui évoquait Salem, sa chère et tendre Salem, l'une des seules à avoir fait battre son cœur...

Maugrey ferma les yeux un instant, retenant les larmes qui commençaient à affluer. Ce n'était que dans l'intimité de son bureau, que le chef des aurors pouvait laisser libre cours à ses faiblesses. Maugrey se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit une boîte dans laquelle il conservait ses secrets les mieux enfouis. Après avoir procédé aux rituels nécessaires à l'ouverture de la boîte, il déposa sur la table face à lui le dossier non élucidé de l'assassinat de son amour à jamais perdu. Il n'y avait jamais eu que des soupçons et aucune inculpation. Les principaux suspects Lestrange et Dolohov avaient été relaxés faute de preuve. Beaucoup se doutait que les liens de ces deux familles avec le ministre de l'époque y avaient été pour quelque chose, mais personne n'aurait eu l'audace ou la stupidité d'aller contre le verdict. Maugrey ne les avait que plus haïs, mais il avait toujours su qu'un jour, il l'avait espéré à de nombreuses reprises, il arriverait à les faire chuter. Et si, cette inconnue débarquée de nulle part lui donnait ce qu'il espérait, alors il la laisserait faire. Car il sentait au fond de lui-même que quelque chose se tramait, que quelque chose avait déjà commencé au nez et à la barbe du ministère qui comme toujours pratiquait la politique de l'autruche.

Maugrey avait attendu bien attendu douze ans, il pouvait bien attendre quelques mois encore. Car cette fois-ci, il laisserait place à l'homme lésé qui avait perdu sa fiancée, et il enfermerait l'homme professionnel. Cette année serait la bonne, il le savait, il obtiendrait réparation. Et cette pensée le fit sourire.

A suivre...


End file.
